moonlight of mitsuki
by sehifona
Summary: Mitsuki was about to open her mouth when Takuto started to walk away from her. Mitsuki's lyrics is surprising to sing for Takuto. Eichi appeared in her dream and he tells her that he is coming to see her. Meroko surprised to see her old lover again. Why is he here? Why now? And what purpose is he here for? Revise the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_There is melody sing a song_

_Which side you believe in_

_Moonlight gaze at me_

_I missing you_

_Humming bird what you call_

_You can hear the voice of spirit_

_Humming bird what you call_

_Feeling down to seek your warm_

_Freedom that's what I need now_

_I just need little friend came to seek for my voice_

_Negation what you don't need to fight on_

_Until the end of journey_

_I want you to smile at me_

Mitsuki pause at first then she starts to write more lyrics. She, what didn't notice someone was listening to her singing through the wooden door. "She's getting better than before!" Meroko grin. "Hai, I agree with you for once." Takuto smirk.

_Foolish people never understood the meaning_

_Love, one words will come alive_

_Around the world_

_You can see the love comes up in air_

_I missing you_

_When you heard from me_

_Stutter words came from you_

_Moonlight gaze at me_

_Giving me comfort and warm_

_I smile up to the sky_

_I can see your face_

_Reaching up the sky, I thinking about to fly_

'She wills definite win the contest for sure!'

'Yoshi, we needs power to help her as much as possible!'

'Come to think of it, those songs were pretty familiar to her feelings toward Eichi-kun.

'...'

Meroko notice his smile was gone drain and she couldn't help it, but jealous of Mitsuki. Takuto grows hatred toward Eichi when people mention of his name.

_You going insane when you heard my voice_

_I call your name out loud_

_My heart burst out of butterfly_

_I felt free from the torture of hell_

_Humming bird what you call_

_I just need little friend came to seek for my voice_

_Negation what you don't need to fight on_

_Until the end of journey_

_I want you to smile at me_

_I missing you (missing you)_

_When you heard from me_

_Stutter words came from you_

_Moonlight gaze at me_

_Giving me comfort and warm (comfort and warm)_

_I smile up to the sky_

_I can see your face (your face)_

_Reaching up the sky, I thinking about to fly_

Mitsuki finally has finished her lyrics with grin on her lips. (Takuto-kun, I hope you like my song lyrics!) She stand up to face the wooden door, what surprise her was the fact that her shinigami is there. Her piece of paper was still in her hand while stare at them. (Uh oh, we are in big trouble now!) Meroko thought with a nervous look.

Takuto stare at Mitsuki with a strange look on his face that she didn't recognize.

_Foolish people never understood the meaning_

_Love, one words will come alive_

_Around the world_

_You can see the love comes up in air_

_Humming bird what you call_

_I just need little friend came to seek for my voice_

_Negation what you don't need to fight on_

_Until the end of journey_

_I want you to smile at me_

_There is melody sing a song_

_Which side did you believe in?_

_Moonlight gaze at me_

_I missing you_

_Humming bird what you call_

-To be continued

What do you honest think about this story? I hope you like it and r and r! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Post Notice note

_Moonlight of the Mitsuki_

By: _Sehi Fona_

Chapter 2: Notice

**I'm sorry about not update the story. It just that I lost my rough draft of these story. I hope you forgive me! I will definitely update these story when I have time to do this. So tell me about this story, do you like it? Do you don't like it? Also, tell me why you like it or hate it. After this notice note, I am going to add more chapter. And enjoy the previously story!**

Next chapter 3 previous the story.

Mitsuki was about to open her mouth when Takuto started to walk away from her. Mitsuki's lyrics is surprising to sing for Takuto. Eichi appeared in her dream and he tells her that he is coming to see her. Meroko surprised to see her old lover again. Why is he here? Why now? And what purpose is he here for?

Stay tuned everyone!

Ps: I hope you like previous the story.

Takuto (enter the stage): How dare you lost the rough draft!

Author: Not my fault! :(

Mitsuki (enter the stage): Ne ne Takuto, would you please just calm down for second?!

Meroko (enter the stage): She is right, you know. It might a story was better than the old rough draft.

Author: Arigatou Mero-chan! :)

Takuto: ...Fine.

Author: Excellent! Nice chose to the word.

Eichi (enter the stage): Finally, I was about to make it combat. I hope.

Author: Any last words for the reader?

Everyone: I hope you guys like a story. Read and reviews.

Author: Have any question or comment about these story, please click the button on a below of this story.

Mitsuki: Arigatou gozaimasu!

Author: Thank you!

Eichi (interruption): I wonder how far the story go?

Meroko: I bet it was a good ending.

Mitsuki: it should, is it?

Oshige (appeared in the stage): Oi, chotto. What about me? Where am I supposed to show up?

Author: You will appear a later chapter, but not the next chapter. Gomen ne!

Oshige (cried in the corner area).

Meroko: Ouch, that's gonna leave the mark.

Izumi (appear in the corner area): What about me?

Everyone (startle by Izumi appearing): Don't do that!

Izumi: Gomen nasai!

Author: You will appear in the next chapter, except not much.

Izumi: Dama! (damn it all).

Author: Anyway, like I said. Have any question or comment about these story, please click the button on a below of this story.

Oshige: Ja ne.

Author: See you later!


	3. Chapter 3: The story has return!

**Moonlight of the Mitsuki**

By: Sehi Fona

Chapter 2: The story is back for more action. Story has been return!

**Hello everyone, I hope you are still here to read some more story. Guess what? My story has return for more chapter. You heard me right. Here is the bold line for you:** **The story is back for more action. Story has been return!** **Like my bold title? Anyway, I am going to warn you about the story I had written. This story had a few original story and some are had made it up. Just warn you so that you won't confuse about it. Enjoy the story and remember this, this isn't the right story. I revised the story bit more than usual. Thank you for reading this warning. Now, back to the main topic.**  
P.S: **If you have a concern about these warning, please contact me immediately. Thank you!**

Author: I'm back!  
Everyone -enter the stage-: Welcome back, Sehi! ^_^  
Author: Do you remember the previous story?  
Mitsuki: Yeah, I do remember the previous story.  
Author: Today, I got a new story to write it down.  
Izumo: Finally! About time you start to write it down.  
Author: Jeez, sorry for slow update! Not my fault :(  
Takuto: Right...make more excuse for not write it down.  
Author: ...-.-  
Oshige: Hurry up, it times to get started.  
Author: Right on! Here is the story. Let's begin the story and continue on.

Chapter 3: A journey to the present.

Takuto was staring at Mitsuki with a strange look on his face. Mitsuki was about to say something but cut off when he walks away from her. Meroko surprised this then she turned around to say "I had no idea what is up with him today". After that she shrugged off and she flew away to find him.  
Mitsuki frown at the scene, but she shrugged off. "It's okay. I will going to continue this song and when I done this, he will surprised." She smiled. She started to walk toward exit. She went to the Oshige's music office room area.

Meanwhile someone presence was watching whole thing. "I found you, Meroko. I'm back." It smirked then take off to the scene where Meroko was at. Back to Takuto side. Takuto stared at the building below him. "..." Takuto silence and said nothing.  
He must have think about what Meroko had said earlier before Mitsuki has spot him.

-Flashback  
'She wills definite win the contest for sure!'  
'Yoshi, we needs power to help her as much as possible!'  
'Come to think of it, those songs were pretty familiar to her feelings toward Eichi-kun.

Meroko notice his smile was gone drain and she couldn't help it, but jealous of Mitsuki. Takuto grows hatred toward Eichi when people mention of his name.

-End flashback

Takuto tsk at his memory. He clenched his fist low down to his thigh then he unclenched his fist to put his hand on the iron bar. "..." He silenced and said nothing. Back to Meroko. She looks around to find Takuto, but when she did found him. She was about to fly toward her target when all of sudden someone, or perhaps angel was blocking her point of view. Meroko heads up and saw someone she knew completely well.

Meroko gasps at that person. "Izumo? What the heck are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed be in the heaven a few second ago?" Meroko asked. "I was in the heaven, but I done with my jobs. So I came to see you. Why? Aren't you happy to see me?" It turned out it was Izumo.

-Pause  
Wait of minute! What happened here? Well, it all started when Shikigami come to Mitsuki life. This is how it all begin.

-Reverse the story  
The story is starting about how Mitsuki life was grave danger. She is 16 years old. She want to become a singer; however, she couldn't become a singer. Why you ask? Because she is sick as in disease. It was heart breaking. I wonder how do you can help her in her state.  
Ah, but you don't have worry about her anymore. Mitsuki has someone to take care of her. You wonder who can take care of her? Not her grandma nor her babysitting. You will find out about now. Check outside to see someone came to her rescue. No, not the real person.

It was Shikigami. That's right. You heard me. Shikigami came to her house because of their jobs. What job you may ask? You should ask them. "Hey, wait for me Takuto-kun!" The pink rabbit shout at her partner. "Jeez, you are too slow. Just hurry up then." The small pups shout right back at his partner.

Wait of minute! I thought it was a person not a stuff animal. The pink rabbit has finally catch up with her partner. "I am gentlemen to say that you are going be okay. Then the child is feel fine and I will tell the child the truth." Said the small pups with a glint on his eyes.  
What?! Let see if he was a gentleman as he claim to. "...Really? You are going to do that?" The pink rabbit gave him a strange stare. Really? Pink rabbit? You are not going to give him a courage to do this. Look at that face of the pink rabbit. Is that kawaii? The sparkling eyes of the innocent child. You will love to hug her and squeeze tight.

The small puppy walks toward the bed where she was lying down. He was about to say something when out of sudden the bed sheet pulls up and there is a hand come out of the bed sheet. Are you going to a gentle like you said, the small puppy? "Aah...Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! This is not happened at all!" The small puppy was pushing back to the wall. What?! What happened to your courage? You know, be like gentlemen. And cheers her up. And keep her happy. Wow! The small puppy was freak out by the time she woke up.  
How about you the pink rabbit? Are you have a courage as well? "Aah...What are we going to do now? Takuto-kun do something!" The pink rabbit shaking while she was stuttering. Oh, so you don't have a courage as well. Never mind me, continue with your ...er...shaking. How about you little girl? What are you going to say about these?

The girl open eyes and yawning while the background was still stared at her. The girl looks up and saw a cute stuff animal staring at her. (More like shaking if you ask me.) "Awe. You are so kawaii! Can I hug you?" The girl smiled. Umm...I beg of you moment, aren't you supposed to freak out why the stuff animal was here?  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to freak out by now?" The small puppy confused. "Why? I don't have to freak out by you guys. So why are you here?" The girl respond. Okay. Nice combat, the little girl. "Oh! Is that so? We are here to cheer you up before the bad news comes up." The small puppy gave her a serious look. Really? The small puppy can do better than this.

"Yeah! That's what he said. Do you want to do something before the bad news came up?" The pink rabbit ask. Aww...how nice of them. The girl, what are you going to say? "I know, you guys are going to say I am dying right?" The girl gave them a sad look. No. You shouldn't have said that. You Should say "I agree with you" or "Okay...I'm going to..." like that.  
The stuff animal was stunt to hear this from the little girl. They couldn't able to say something nor come up with anything at all. Now, how are they going to answer these question? You may ask? Well, continue on the next chapter 4.  
-To be continued

Author: Do you like it? I put some of narrator in the scene.  
Izumo: Great! I'm in the scene for now!  
Meroko: Nice! ^-^  
Takuto: What a weird way to start story with.  
Author: Better than ever! :)  
Mitsuki: I love it, so can you. Please read and reviews.  
Everyone: Come by visit the story for more chapter.  
Author: Enjoy the story.  
Oshige: Ja ne!  
Author: Good bye!  
-scene shut off


End file.
